memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Definitive Star Trek novels reading order?
-- Hi all, am new here so please forgive if this topic has been done to death, especially recently. Some info: I just started visiting this amazingly detailed site, after rediscovering what a superlative series DS9 was. In truth, I never really warmed up to the show when it originally aired, preferring at the time the more compacted, single-story based TNG. What a mistake! Only now, so many years later, do I more fully appreciate all the subtleties, superior acting, complexities in plot and character development and overall "smartness" of this fantastically written and produced show. I am now a DS9 fanatic forever! ...they just don't make 'em like this anymore, do they? I have even gone so far as to make some minor anon contributions to the DS9 wiki here for various episodes under the memorable quotes sections I now wish I had created a memory-alpha account before making those contributions. Anyway, I am now on a mission. My goal is to read all the canon Star Trek universe novels/short stories out there, starting with the relaunch 8" DS9 books. I want to experience the novels in as chonologically accurate an order as possible. I have even resurrected my old trusty Sony Clie T615C as a dedicated ebook reader to this project small achievement in itself! Who needs a Kindle? lol... Having done some preliminary research, I have already found the wiki page here on the DS9 novels along with the suggested reading order, but I have a few questions for those diehard fans here who have read all the books: - can someone kindly post or link their suggested reading order list for the all DS9 novels, beginning with the relaunch series and then jumping back to start with "The Emissary"? I am looking to include crossovers with other canon Star Trek books in the timeline reading order where possible. I know this is a huge request the least of which is the fact that many events in the novels seem to occur concurrently, but I am still hoping that there are other fanatics out there who have gone about this the same way I aim to. - re: the above. It seems to me that the numbering scheme for the pre-relaunch DS9 literature is pretty accurate, at least from the ebook files I have. Is this an accurate assessment? - Are the other, non TV show novel series worth it? e.g., Core Of Engineers, Stargazer, New Frontier, Shatner novels, etc...And are these series considered "canon"? - After the DS9 novels, I plan to attack the TNG books, starting with the post Nemesis novels TNG relaunch series of books. The same request for a chronologically accurate reading order like DS9 here if possible. - Are the episode novelizations worth reading? My inclination is to read everything, including these. - I would greatly appreciate any definitive links to the Star Trek literature universe as well. I have found a few online, but always looking to compile as much information as possible. Thanks so much in advance for any and all help/replies. I am delighted to be here at memory-alpha.org, one of the most amazingly well-run, informative sites out there. Kudos to everyone who pitches in and makes this such an awesome experience! cheers, - mariusar :Probably a better question for the people at Memory Beta, as they specialize in the novels. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, to answer one of your questions, none of the novels or novelizations are considered canon. For an overview of what MA considers canon, see . -- Renegade54 18:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) -- OuroborosCobra: Thanks so much for the quick reply. Will check out memory-beta. Also, thanks for the FYI re: canon Star Trek material. cheers, -henry